Mirai Nikki: Consentes Dii
by Lizzie Della-Robbia
Summary: "Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercury, Diana, Bacchus, Pluto, Vesta, Venus. Wreak havoc on the world as the 13 Consentes Dii!" Mirai Nikki future gen where they get kidnapped and I suck at at this plzz read tho :)


**OMIGOD GUYS I'M FINALLY BACK!**

 **I'm abandoning my other stories, so they won't be updated, but you can still read them ;)**

 **Anyway, about a year ago, my friend (Hem hem, Luke, hem hem) begged me to start watching Mirai Nikki.**

 **So guess what I FINALLY watched a couple days ago.**

 **... Highschool DxD XD**

 **JK! It was Mirai Nikki. And now I'm really hooked onto it. So i'm gonna do a "Next Gen" thing but like... a different plot than a survival game.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

All was well in the world.

Yukiteru Amano finally married his stalker-turned-girlfriend, despite him... sorta being the god of time and space. **(A/N: Oh yeah, this is after the OVA when Third World Yuno finally gets to meet Yukiteru.)**

He took up a job on Earth, becoming of a famous astronomer for finding "Yue's Comet", which was a comet that shot across the sky as Yuno gave birth to their third child, Yue Amano.

Speaking of Yuno... she got a job as a mercanary. She was a sniper, because of her incredible aim. About a year within working, she left work for awhile when she learned she was pregnant with twins. Nine months later she has Ren and Ryuu Amano.

She went back to working for about 2 or 3 years when she had to leave work again because she found out she was pregnant again. Another hard nine months later, she gave birth to Yue Amano. During that, Yuki was with his children in an planetarium, when Ryuu found a comet flying across the sky.

As Yuki was "the one who found the comet", he was able to name it. He let Ryuu do it, and Ryuu named it after his baby sister.

Ren and Ryuu became experienced at wrestling, blocking attacks from anyone easily.

Yue was special though. She seemed to develop godly powers from her father, being able to control water.

She was also extremely strong at a young age, being able to flip her 8 year old brother and sister over her shoulder at only the age of 4.

She blocked attacks easily, and was even able to catch some weapons, including bullets and knives.

One day, Yuno and Yuki decided to go out for some "them time". They left Murmur to babysit the kids, and when they came back...

The kids and Murmur were gone.

 **(Holy **** I suck at this XD I thought I was better than I am.)**

* * *

Alright cause I got literally nothing, I'll do this:

Uryuu married Masumi, became a bomber for the same group Yuno works in, Masumi became a detective **(** **3 Noooooooooooooooooo)** and they had two kids, one named Ichiro who was skilled at throwing knives, and one named Hiroki who was skilled in archery.

Aru married Tsubaki, became a detective also, **(3 Noooooooooooooooooooooooo)** while Tsubaki became a psychologist ( **That's how you pronounce it... right?** ) and they had one kid named Chieko, who is blind fully but is clairvoyant.

Hinata married Ouji, became a swimsuit model ( **Idk bro** ) while Ouji became a DJ. They had one kid named Mayumi, who is also amazing at archery and trained Hiroki how to do archery.

Mao grew up to become a single mother of two, her unknown husband cheating on her, forcing to get a divorce. She got a job as a photographer for magazines. She had a daughter named Rin, who is skilled in using axes, and Misaki, who is known for using guns.

Marco and Ai finally got married, while Marco got a job as a laywer, working on cases with rape ***Insert insanely triggered Marco here***. Ai became a model, and in her spare time, worked at the old orphanage she used to live in. They had 4 daughters. Aika, the oldest, was a violinist. Aiko was a pianist **(She was also capable of flipping that over easily... but...)**. Aimi was a guitarist. And the youngest Atsuko, didn't fit in with her sisters at all. She wanted to ride horses, more than anything, and have animals at her control. Her sisters shunned her for not being a musician. But she still did it anyway.

Then one day, yada yada, parents leave home, leave Murmur in charge, when parents come home, kids have disappeared.

* * *

 **Ha! That absolutely sucked! Don't worry, there will actually be plot next time.. so ... :)**

 **Boi!**

 **~Lizzie**


End file.
